Just Chatting
There is no game. This only serves as a way to generate Game Rooms for chatting, similar to Kongregate Chat - 1. Everybody stays in Room 1 because no-one likes Room 2. __TOC__ Gameplay There is no gameplay. If you ask where the "game" is you will be berated. Roleplay is not allowed in this chat Just Chatting Regulars The Regular Register: * Akkenru * BrokeNL *GeometricPlaza *Iamnotamod *james97 *KiwiPieLovesU *MaginManiac7 *PenguinArmy * RebelFire * Sonnemuz *Wondroid *141Cross *AlchemistDoge ' '''Note: This list is set by the regulars. If you think you're a "regular" but you're not on here, then you're probably not. But times change, so does the list - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''About The Regulars: ' Akkenru : Is God. Doesn't agree with stupidity or poor communication. Leads a cult #praiseAkk. Believed by many to be an autistic deity...isn't autistic. BrokeNL : 'Plays video games all the time... literally, that's all he does. He's like, "Hey.", then goes off to play video games. RIP. 'GeometricPlaza : Used to be Carbonwolf but was unaware enough to forget his password. Resides and only but ever makes a few posts before proceeding on with life. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Iamnotamod Iamnotamod] : 'A moderator who visits regularly and chats about interesting things. 'james97 : A man of few words but makes them count. Might be considered slow as a result. Gives people fines for not paying to use a television. Also is eh pretty cool meme. KiwiPieLovesU : 'Random unnerdy addition to the room. Often leaves when weebs start chatting or the chat focuses on something incredibly geeky. Don't piss her father off. 'MaginManiac7 : "Moderates" the room with Rebel. Lives in Yorkshire, being a typical Brit shepherd. Can speak and has been known to, just be sure to give him a bone afterwards or he won't help you herd the sheep he lives with. PenguinArmy : Puns? You ask, he has, sells them like his meth, $50 an ounce. RebelFire : Is always at work. The current moderator...doesn't moderate. DoTA. Good game to him. Sonnemuz :: "~" - Sonnemuz Tomatoes. Collects swords. Prone to begin spamming "~" at any time. Believes in the weeaboo way of life. Wondroid : '''Goddamn it Akk stop being so autistic [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/141Cross '''141Cross]:' Occasionally agreeable to other regs. Probable doctor; unprobable psychopath. 'AlchemistDoge: Who's a good boi? Who's a good boi? Doge. Doge is good boi :3 Honourable Mentions This section is for our fallen comrades and those who are part of the community but simply don't meet the requirements to be on the regular register. HannanHD : 'Leprechaun that appears about as regularly as described in fairytales. Enjoys anything illegal 'Kaz7 : 'Is a bear, from Russia. Moved to the US and got an oscar for beating up Leonardo DiCaprio. Likes Basketball 'Shustriy : 'A dear and fallen comrade, left to avoid being stalked after getting too tangled up in online dating 'ZodiacSlaughter : Brazilian who likes metal music and visits the chat less regularly than a nun visits a midwife. We Are Multi-Cultural Being a game room, and not a normal chat room, JC has attracted many people from many different nations in its time. We've had; Finnish, Belgians, Norwegians, Irishmen, Frenchmen and Hungarians all become room regulars. Now the room holds primarily English and American users. But we do retain the Hungarian darky14, Brazilian ZodiacSlaughter, and the Irish HannanHD (when he is not off snorting coke from an Indian's penis). We are also of the belief that Akkenru is not quite of this earth. Don't forget Zabbo, our favourite black-raised Serbian man who endorses Titoism! Moderators No go away. People have attempted to moderate Just Chatting in the past, most notably during "The French Invasion" - but never with any success. Similarly, Iron_Wolfe attempted to moderate the chat and was soundly hounded out by the members during the infamous "I am a penis, I am offended, ban 80085" battle. People To Avoid These are people that have proven themselves time and time again to be ignorant and children. They should be avoided whenever they appear. Riame: '''Does nothing but talk about weed, sex, and prostituting herself to her drug dealer for more weed. She's large and she's annoying. Will assumedly die of a crack overdose within the next few years and be used as an example in a "Don't Do Drugs" advert for young children. '''Seigeengine: Believes himself to be the most intelligent person in the room. Is usually the least intelligent person in the room. Has a tendency to regurgitate pseudo-intellectual bullshit. Viral_Attraction: '''Is a redacted. Turns up on Just Chatting under many different guises (though usually with an equally weird/confusing combination of words as a username) and hunts down small girls to take back to his lair. Has a particular fondness for ZeldaStorm. '''ZabboRedux: Aggressive and untalented Serbian who hates just about everyone and everything at some point or another out of sheer frustration of being unable to do anything worthwhile with his life. Has chased a few people out of the chatroom as part of his antics and regularly claims he stole or scammed videogames from user Akkenru despite several people giving away game codes in the chatroom on a regular basis. ZeldaStorm: Possibly one of the worst people to ever enter Just Chatting. Imagine a cliche, unattractive and "misunderstood" female teenager and you've got her pegged. She loves Viral despite being only 11 and him being 54. Will carve your name into her forehead if you show her affection. Runs a tumblr that simply needs to be seen; http://zeldastorm.tumblr.com/. Notable Events Our latest section, built to highlight the rare events and occasions that build JC#1. The Day Papa Came Home (20/11/2015): 2DArray, the creator of Just Chatting all those years ago, turned up in the chat (at about 5:30AM GMT) and proceeded to be entirely freaked out that there was people still actively using it, and that we have a bloody Wiki for it. ☀http://puu.sh/lrYEa/b0b8357e93.png DragonDew's Chart Section Charts portraying different users. Much accurate. Very knowledge. Wow. Charts portraying different users. Much accurate. Very knowledge. Wow. Wow because we all need some graphing in our lives Kongregate rules, pretty much. (See: the conduct guidelines) “We have two chat rooms on the site designated for role-playing (Role Playing #1 and Role Playing – Serious)” Category:Games Category:Chat rooms Category:Games with chat rooms